Walkthrough:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Chapter 5: Era of Four Nations
Chapter 5 ---- ---- Planeptune: Trouble Everywhere ---- ---- Things don't seem to being going too good in the other dimension and Rei Ryghts seems to be taking hold on the citizens of Lowee. Meanwhile, in the current dimension the Seven Sages are still plotting to overthrow the CPU's and this time they seem to be sending in their last mysterious member. At the Basilicom the babies seem to have grown up overnight, I guess it has been longer than we thought, and IF, Compa, and Peashy are just having way too much fun rating on Nepgear. After the cutscenes you will gain the following series: Plutia's White Cast series, Noire's Night Blue series, and Vert's G-Cube series. There is a few things to note, firstly the Colosseum is now open and can be used to change shares and gain rare items. The next major thing is that you may notice that the kids are now visible in the Basilicom. Why is this important? Because they sometimes give you items that relate to the game endings. See below: Make sure to get the two kid items and then talk to Neptune for a quick scene about the Colosseum, mentioned above. There is also new Nepstation broadcasts. Nepstation Quiz Answers: *Nepgear *Main Character *No warranty Which nation you help first is totally up to you, but I am just going to follow a random order of my own choosing. ---- ---- Lastation: Someone's spying on me! ---- ---- Head to Lastation to see what Noire is up to and how things are doing in her nation. It appears that not only has someone hacked Lastation, but they have also been spying on Noire through a camera located nearby. Luckily, Nepgear is there to point it out and navigate us to the evil doer. ---- ---- National Factory - I sense something...! ---- ---- Head east into the big room and grab the three treasures there with Healing Pod x2, Eject Button x2, Mail Breaker (PP), Silver Bracelet (PP), and a P. SP Charger. Now exit and head south and get the Nep Bull C (PP) and Life Fragment by the save and make sure to use the save before you advance to the objective crystal to the east. As we suspected, the Seven Sages are behind the hacking of Lastation and the final member is revealed to be Anonydeath. With an unexpected voice and attitude, Anonydetah professes his love and stalker behavior for Noire, as well as some secrets about what she does when no one is looking. Oh well, I guess we will just have to try and break him of this habit. Boss: Anonydeath This fight can go really bad if you don't listen to the totorial and focus on taking out the jamming bots first. There are two bots, one that jams Items and one that jams Skills. Take them out before focusing on Anonydeath with your EXE Drive. Unfortunately for us, Anonydeath has a backup plan that covers us from destroying him...or does he? Noire will thank you for the help, buts she will need to attend to her nation for a while and leave again. ---- ---- Lowee: Did We Do It!? ---- ---- At the Lowee Basilicom, it appears that Copypaste was up to no good when a guard offered him his hearts desire to destroy as much as he likes at the nearby Quarry. Being as stupid as he is, he decided to do just that. Unfortunately for him, Blanc still wants revenge. ---- ---- Mines: Sir Copypaste! ---- ---- Head north to a ramp that you need to take to head south again and get the treasure with a P. SP Charger. Cross the bridge and take the middle branch at the fork and head all the way north for the Silver Armlet (PP) and a Healing Pod. Now return to the fork and take the west branch and then take the northern branch to find two treasure next to the ledge that contain the Atom Breaker (PP) and Hero Drink C (PP). Now drop and head north to the save, which you should use, and then walk to the objective crystal. Copypaste seems to be enjoying himself, but more astonishing is his friendship with the Lowee workers. I am almost going to feel bad when I grind his face into Blanc's foot, but he does sort of deserve it, right? The Lowee miners seem to be really pissed at Blanc for destroying Copypaste and the girls decide to book it and leave her to clean up the mess. ---- ---- Leanbox: Stopping The Root ---- ---- Just selecting Leanbox's nation will get you the cutscene where a monster attacks the party as they rest. Luckily Vert comes to the rescue and all four girls will get into a fight with some creatures. Afterwards, the girls try to bail on fighting any more of the icky creatures but with a little bit of persuasion from Vert they agree to fight. ---- ---- Zega Forest: Mister Badd Flees ---- ---- Start by heading to the second area and grabbing the Unbranded Katana (PP) and then continue north. Cross the bridge and get the treasure with an Eject Button and Silver Armlet and continue west to another treasure with an Anti-Paralysis and Healing Pod. Now go back to the bridge and cross and head north. Head down the ramp first and across the area to jump on the ledge with a treasure containing the Plan - Primrose. Head north to where the Turtle mini-boss is and get the two treasures with an Energy Fragment and Angel Wings (PP). Use the save before you head up the final ramp and encounter Mr. Badd. ---- ---- Planeptune: They Took the Kids! ---- ---- With all three nations save, head back to Planeptune where everyone has regrouped. As the girls notice the silence, a small muffled cry will call out from Histoire's book and the girls will learn that the Seven Sages kidnapped the kids. Time to go kick some sage ass for stealing our dear kiddos. ---- ---- Haneda Mountain Range: ??? ---- ---- Head north and grab the Panda (PP) in the left side of the first area before continuing. In the next open area is a Anti-Seal (PP) you should get before heading west across the bridge for two treasure with the Anti-Venom (PP) and Eject Button x2. Now continue north, avoiding the Fenrir Wolf unless you want to fight it, and cross the bridge. There is three treasures just to the north with Crazy Difficuly x4, Taboo Staff x2, and Jargon x4 that you should get before zoning to the second area. When you zone in you will automatically be presented with two paths, the path to the west leads to a dead end, but also contains two treasures: the AGI Booster Z (PP) and the INT Booster Z (PP). Back at the entrance, head north and grab the Gorilla x4 and then continue to the bridge where you encounter the objective crystal. Pirachu and Arfoire will split up and only Compa and Pirachu will be there when we reach the bridge. Despite an urge to show off his logo, Pirachu wisens up when Plutia steps up and tells us where Arfoire ran off to. Onward! Cross the bridge and grab the Racing x3 and continue north. There is a treasure with Male-oriented x4 that you should grab across from the save and then use the save, as Arfoire is about to get a beatdown. Plutie doesn't seem to be able to stop now and Arfoire is in for the rage that follows. After a brief intermission, where only the characters will ever know what happened, IF, who is now traumatized, gets harassed by Plutia and then the group will regroup with Compa. Unfortunately, it appears as if Rei ran off with Peashy and she is not nearby. When the girls return to the Basilicom Peashy has mysteriously returned, just what was it she got out of Rei's purse? Category:Walkthroughs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory walkthrough Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory